1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to approaches for reducing heartburn episodes when an individual having an orange juice intolerance ingests orange juice according to the invention. The invention is achieved without any substantial negative impact on orange juice flavor or other important attributes. The heartburn reduction is achieved by orange juice which combines the features of being of a lower acid type while incorporating a calcium source such as in the form of a calcium citrate source.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous individuals have been known to experience negative effects upon ingesting different foods. A true food allergy occurs when the immune system of the individual overreacts to certain proteins in food. It is believed that hundreds of food ingredients can provoke an allergic reaction. Typical foods in this regard are nuts, peanuts, milk, eggs, fish, shellfish, soybeans and wheat. Foods such as these can lead to symptoms including nausea, hives, skin rash, nasal congestion, wheezing, and the like. However, most unpleasant reactions to food are caused not by allergies but by intolerances, which tend to be less severe than true food allergies. Typical in this regard are lactose intolerance, sulfite intolerance and intolerance to monosodium glutamate, red wine, chocolate and food coloring agents. Another intolerance of some frequency is manifested by gastral distress and/or digestive difficulties which certain individuals experience shortly after ingesting orange juice products.
In some circles, it is generally assumed that the relatively high acidity of orange juice products is a primary contributor to these negative or unpleasant experiences with orange juice products for a small percentage of the population. For example, Kligerman et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,415 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,119, incorporated hereinto by reference, suggest that acidic foods or beverages such as coffee and other beverages can be combined with calcium glycerophosphate so as to raise the pH of the food or beverage by at least 0.5 pH units, such as to a pH of greater than 5.4, which typically is pH higher than desirable for superior tasting orange juice. This pH adjustment is said to reduce the tendency of the food or beverage to cause heartburn and other esophageal and/or gastrointestinal distress. This approach generally follows the conventional wisdom that ingesting antacids treats heartburn by helping to neutralize stomach acid. This approach suggests, in general, raising the pH of the food or beverage to well above 5.
Other approaches have suggested acid reduction for relieving symptoms such as the burning, painful sensation of heartburn. Included is Georgiades et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,962, incorporated hereinto by reference. This patent is directed to antacid pharmaceutical compositions comprising a combination of calcium salts. Another pharmaceutical is found in Korn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,588 which suggests administering to a patient for preventing heartburn a composition having a pharmaceutically effective amount of an H2 antagonist such as famotidine. These antacid approaches administer tablets in a manner customary for over-the-counter or pharmaceutical antacid administration.
In addition it is well-known that beverages such as orange juice can be supplemented with calcium with the objective of addressing inadequate calcium in the diets of certain individuals, especially in connection with combating osteoporosis. Numerous approaches have been proposed or implemented in this regard. Included is the technology in patents such as Meyer et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,793, Camden et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,221, and Heckert U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,847, each incorporated hereinto by reference. These take the approach of adding to fruit juices a source of calcium together with a mixture of citric acid and malic acid. A complex solution is formed and mixed with the juice.
Another calcium fortified beverage approach, this one being for shelf-stable beverages, is found in Keating U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,232 and 5,834,045, incorporated hereinto by reference. These add an acidulant and a source of calcium hydroxide and calcium glycerophosphate.
These various approaches do not directly address the problem faced by individuals who wish to alleviate discomfort generally falling under the category of heartburn and which can be associated with drinking orange juice. Previous approaches focus on reducing acidity, either within the juice itself, or by administering antacid tablets in an effort to combat acidity within the digestive tract of the individual drinking the orange juice. Approaches heretofore have not satisfactorily arrived at orange juice products themselves which directly address the incidence of heartburn episodes in those individuals who have an orange juice intolerance, insensitivity or allergy. There accordingly is a need for an approach which is more effective than acidity reduction and that is more convenient and self-contained than is the antacid tablet approach.
In accordance with the present invention, orange juice itself is provided which reduces the incidence of heartburn episodes in individuals having orange juice intolerance. An orange juice supply is provided and/or modified to be a low-acid orange juice supply having a titratable acid content of not greater than about 0.6 weight percent based upon the total weight of the juice product. A calcium additive such as a calcium citrate source is added to the low-acid orange juice supply so that the calcium concentration within the orange juice product is greater than 0.04 weight percent, based upon the total weight of the orange juice product. Heartburn episodes are reduced for an individual having orange juice intolerance when compared with the incidence of heartburn episodes by that same individual ingesting the orange juice supply which does not include these characteristics.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a method and product for reducing the incidence of heartburn episodes in an individual having an orange juice intolerance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an approach for reducing heartburn episodes by avoiding the episodes, rather than by administering a treatment agent to the individual, by providing an orange juice product which does not antagonize the individual so that heartburn symptoms develop.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and product for safe ingestion of orange juice without experiencing gastrointestinal discomfort.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modified orange juice supply having a combination of low titratable acidity and calcium buffering characteristics which produce a situation by which heartburn discomfort by orange juice ingestion is lessened.